


Prayer

by fragilespark



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:10:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5493425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragilespark/pseuds/fragilespark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabela has Fenris and Sebastian right where she wants them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prayer

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ilikelookingatnakedmen on tumblr

“You haven’t got a prayer, Rivaini.”

Varric should have known better than to challenge a duelist.

Isabela rode Sebastian, Fenris pinned beneath them, his cock in Sebastian’s ass. He was strong enough to take it. Isabela’s movement was enough to make him rub inside Sebastian in a way that made both of them squirm.

They looked so good underneath her, salt and spice, both of them as flushed as she was. Sebastian had a nice cock. She was happy to make the most of it, hands on his stomach, hips moving indulgently.

Sebastian had his hands gripped on her thighs, Fenris a gentler touch on her calves, his fingertips occasionally trembling against the sweat on her skin.

Isabela leaned forward, inviting them to attend to her tits. Fenris groped one and Sebastian sucked the other, making her shiver and squeeze around his cock. He moaned, his eyes pressed shut, but she met Fenris’ lust filled gaze, his eyes dilated and drinking the sight of her in. She would have to give him a long, hard kiss later, when they didn’t have a hot, horny prince between them.

She loved how they loved her body, Sebastian dragging his hands up her hips to grab her buttocks while continuing his hungry attention at her breast, Fenris moving his hands to where Sebastian’s had been and stroking her thighs, his gaze never leaving her.

The blissful heat was drenching every cell in her body, from her clit to her feet to the prickle at the back of her neck. Her breathing was coming fast, her nipples stiff and sensitive and her hips starting to move faster. Sebastian tipped his head back and cried out, trying to meet her but Fenris’ hands went firmly to his hips to still him. Isabela sat up again and rode him hard, her hand going to her damp clit to bring herself off. Her thighs were quivering and a groan escaped her. Again and again she filled herself with Sebastian’s cock, her fingers shaking as her body responded and brought her to orgasm, which she let overwhelm her, back arched, head tipped back.

When she let her weight sink down, her focus returning to her companions, she rolled her hips slowly over Sebastian, the prince now a whimpering, slippery mess. Fenris was not doing too well either, his eyes unfocused as he sought to keep his restraint.

The poor things.

Isabela pressed down and kissed Sebastian deeply, feeling his arms wrap tight around her. He moved again, pushing his hips back and forth as much as Fenris let him, until he gasped away from the kiss and came inside her.

She felt him soften and climbed off, staying close as a breathless Fenris rolled Sebastian over and got up on his knees, thrusting into him. He took Isabela’s arm and pulled her close to share the kiss they had both been craving. His moans were low and quiet but his pleasure was no less intense, she could see it in his face when he pulled away.

As he got close he bowed his head, soft white hair hanging down and hiding his face as his moans became rougher, finally letting out a groan when he came deep inside Sebastian. Isabela kissed his neck and he put an arm around her waist, carefully pulling out of Sebastian, who rolled onto his side and looked up at them, exhausted. Isabela urged Fenris down and settled between them on the bed. Sebastian curled behind her, arm around her, face in her hair. Fenris stroked a hand up over her shoulder and gazed at her fondly.

She traced the lyrium lines on his belly, staying awake long after they had both drifted to sleep.


End file.
